


Drunken Confessions

by kappa77



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Drinking, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kappa77/pseuds/kappa77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang celebrates finally leaving Onorhant</p><p>(Original Prompt: Thog/Markus, things you said when we were the happiest we ever were )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Confessions

“We are finally off of Onorhant!” Thog cheered, even cracking a smile as he popped open a bottle of something alcoholic. The afternoon sunlight glinted off the foam spilling from the top onto the wooden deck.

“It’s a shame though,” Markus said, leaning on the side of the captain’s cabin. He glanced at the fading cityscape of Onorhant as the boat sailed away. “I thought Onorhians were interesting.” 

Thog took a drink and pointed at Markus with the bottle. “Please, let’s just celebrate going home.”

“Fair enough,“ Markus took the bottle and took the smallest sip before passing it to Ashe. The bottle made its way around to all those on the boat who wanted a drink. As that one drained, another appeared in the circle of drinking. Markus took little sips every time the bottle landed in front of him, but by the time the sun sake below the horizon and Ashe went to her cabin, Markus was nearly drunk.

The other other one outside with him was Thog, sitting next to him against the cabin and running his finger around the bottle’s opening. 

“Damn, you are a lightweight,” Thog slurred. “You barely drank any.”

“Ffffffffff… frick you, Thog. You’ve had more practice with this.”

His head lolled over to Thog’s shoulder, blond hair flopping in front of his face. Calloused fingers reached up to brush it away.

“Th’nks,” Markus mumbled. He paused, eyes rolling up to look at Thog. “I reeeeeally want to kiss you now.”

Thog just stared at him, lantern light flickering as a waved broke on the boat.

“Maybe in the morning,” he said, “When you’re not this…” He loosely gestured at Markus.

“Not this whaaaaaat?” 

“Happy, I guess.”

Markus shrugged, somehow messing it up and shouldering Thog in his upper arm. “Alllllright then, I’ll hold you to it.”

“You do that.”

Moments later, Markus was passed out, still on Thog. He knew it’d be easy enough to push over the blond and make it to their separate cabins, but he stayed, brushing a stand of hair out of Markus’ face every so often, waiting for the sunrise.


End file.
